26
by Shinexa
Summary: A collection of 26 100-word drabbles, on various characters/pairings. One for each letter of the alphabet.
1. anything

**A/N: Yeah.. my first fic :) Just a collection of (what will hopefully be) 26 drabbles, exactly 100 words long, with prompts from each letter of the alphabet.**

**I don't own Pokemon, or any of these characters.**

1. (anything)

Pairing: soulsilvershipping (SilverxLyra)

It was always her amazing smile that had drawn him in. He'd seen her around her friend, Ethan, and when Silver heard her sparkling laugh, his usually cold heart fluttered.

Except it killed him to see that when she saw him, that smile would vanish, like a switch had been turned off.

He'd do anything to change that, though. So when he saw her, smiling like she never had before, walking out of the lab with a small Totodile following her, Silver vowed he would change. For her, he could do anything. Anything to see her eyes, smiling at him.

**Please review? Thanks.**


	2. betray

**A/N: This one was kinda depressing to write, staffshipping is one of my OTPs 3 Will hopefully write a sequel to this later on :)**

2. (betray)

Characters: Lucario, Aaron

…I trusted you.

You were the only person I ever trusted. I had always held the belief that all humans were the same. But then you came along, and changed that.

For a small while, I believed that maybe, some people were different. Like you. Kind, and compassionate, and understanding.

I was wrong.

Here I am. Alone. Trapped.

You betrayed me.

You told me you cared about me. Was that all a lie?

It is hard. Struggling with the knowledge that you did betray me. After everything we had been through.

Everything I thought I knew about you was wrong.

**Please review - thanks :)**


	3. collapse

3. (collapse)

Pairing: One-sided betelgeuseshipping (MarsxCyrus)

The red-haired teenager watches as her leader, the man she loves, walks slowly towards the strange glowing portal. Maybe towards his death. She doesn't care. She is waiting for him to turn around, to call her forward into his new world with him.

But he doesn't.

And he is enveloped in the white light, and she cries out, lunging forward, but someone holds her back. She tries to run to join her leader before it is too late, but Saturn silently shakes his head. And, before she can do anything, the portal collapses.

And her whole world collapses with it.


	4. dance

4. (dance)

Pairing: Pearlshipping (AshxDawn)

"Go, Piplup!"

The small blue penguin-like Pokémon bursts out of its ball in an explosion of stars. Ash cheers along with the rest of the crowd, as Dawn starts her appeal round.

Ash smiles as he sees how much Dawn has improved since she first started contests. She's like a natural now, effortlessly dancing with her Pokémon. She really has a chance of winning this Grand Festival, Ash thinks.

For a brief second, Ash wishes that it was he who could be dancing with Dawn. But then the crowd cheers again, Dawn bows and waves, and the moment is over.


	5. emotions

**A/N: Bit of an unusual pairing, but they're just so cute together! :3**

5. (emotions)

Pairing: Firebirdshipping (JamesxMay)

Whenever she sees him, she is filled with an onslaught of so many different emotions. Whatever stupid plan they're trying next, simply seeing James leaves her confused as to what she really thinks.

Hate. Anger. Frustration. Even amusement at their ridiculous plans, which she knows are always destined to fail.

But there's something about his smile, or his clear green eyes, or the way he's so happy when he and Jessie recite their stupid motto.

Amidst her hate for him, seeing him always makes her feel happy.

And sometimes, she hopes that he feels the same way about her too.


	6. forgive

6. (forgive)

Pairing: Staffshipping (AaronxLucario)

The jackal-like Pokémon cannot believe his eyes when he sees an achingly familiar blue-haired figure standing in the distance. The scene has a strange, misty feeling to it. It's like he is dreaming, but he knows he isn't. He senses the man's strong aura, and without thinking, runs over to his teacher and friend.

"Sir Aaron…" the jackal Pokémon can't think of the right words. "Please… forgive me."

Aaron smiles at his trusted Pokémon, his eyes full of understanding and forgiveness. He doesn't need words; his aura is telling the Pokémon everything.

And Lucario knows he is home at last.

**Review and I'll give you a free cookie? :P**


	7. gift

**A/N: Yeah.. this one took me a while and I'm not really happy with it, but whatever. I love this pairing :P**

7. (gift)

Pairing: Alexandrianshipping (VolknerxJasmine)

The young girl approached the blond-haired man she'd seen standing alone on the beach. "Um, excuse me… are you a trainer?"

"Yes."

"If you're trying to get to the league, you'll need this." She held out the small item in her hand.

"I don't need it. I'm the Sunyshore Gym leader."

"Could you… take it anyway? As a gift?" Maybe it would make him a little happier. He looked as though he hadn't smiled for a long time.

She pushed the HM into his hand before he could refuse.

Jasmine didn't see it, but as he turned away, Volkner smiled.


	8. hyper

**8. (hyper)**

**Pairing: Twinleafshipping (DawnxBarry)**

"Hurry _up_, Dawn!"

Dawn sighed in exasperation, but there was a smile on her face. The blond-haired boy had randomly burst into her house a few moments before.

"Geez, Barry," she said. "Are you always this hyper?"

"Course I am." he grinned. "You should know that by now, right?"

Dawn laughed. It was true; the two had been friends since they were little kids, and Barry hadn't changed one bit in ten years. Still, Dawn couldn't understand how it was possible to be so constantly energetic.

"Fine, I'm ready. Let's go."

Barry grabbed Dawn's hand, and sprinted out the door.


	9. imagine

**A/N: Lols. VERY random. This ship is so canon though xD**

9. (imagine)

Pairing: Daydreamshipping (MeowthxGiovanni)

Meowth cannot keep the smile off his face as his boss kicks Persian out of the office.

The scene is just perfect. So perfect, he expects a double rainbow to randomly appear outside. The air is practically sparkling with stars and smiley faces. Unicorns—er, Rapidashes—are frolicking in the grass.

Meowth is just _so _happy.

He's purring as he walks through the door, goes up to Giovanni, and—

"Oi! Sleepyhead!"

Suddenly, Jessie's whiny voice cuts into Meowth's head, and the perfect image shatters. He sighs.

Well, his dream will probably never come true. But one can always imagine, right?


End file.
